Human beings are able to perceive delays of 200 ms or more as this is typically the average human reaction time to an event. If latency is too high, online systems such as thin-clients to cloud-based servers, customer relationship management (CRM), enterprise resource planning (ERP) and other systems will perform poorly and may even cease functioning due to timeouts. High latency combined with high packet loss can make a connection unusable. Even if data gets through, at a certain point too much slowness results in a poor user experience (UX) and in those instances the result can be refusal by users to accept those conditions in effect rendering poorly delivered services as useless.
To address some of these issues, various technologies have been developed. One such technology is WAN optimization, typically involving a hardware (HW) device at the edge of a local area network (LAN) which builds a tunnel to another WAN optimization HW device at the edge of another LAN, forming a wide area network (WAN) between them. This technology assumes a stable connection through which the two devices connect to each other. A WAN optimizer strives to compress and secure the data flow often resulting in a speed gain. The commercial driver for the adoption of WAN optimization is to save on the volume of data sent in an effort to reduce the cost of data transmission. Disadvantages of this are that it is often point-to-point and can struggle when the connection between the two devices is not good as there is little to no control over the path of the flow of traffic through the Internet between them. To address this, users of WAN optimizers often opt to run their WAN over an MPLS or DDN line or other dedicated circuit resulting in an added expense and again usually entailing a rigid, fixed point-to-point connection.
Direct links such as MPLS, DDN, Dedicated Circuits or other types of fixed point-to-point connection offer quality of connection and Quality of Service (QoS) guarantees. They are expensive and often take a significantly long time to install due to the need to physically draw lines from a POP at each side of the connection. The point-to-point topology works well when connecting from within one LAN to the resources of another LAN via this directly connected WAN. However, when the gateway (GW) to the general Internet is located at the LAN of one end, say at the corporate headquarters, then traffic from the remote LAN of a subsidiary country may be routed to the Internet through the GW. A slowdown occurs as traffic flows through the internet back to servers in the same country as the subsidiary. Traffic must then go from the LAN through the WAN to the LAN where the GW is located and then through the Internet back to a server in the origin country, then back through the internet to the GW, and then back down the dedicated line to the client device within the LAN. In essence doubling or tripling (or worse) the global transit time of what should take a small fraction of global latency to access this nearby site. To overcome this, alternative connectivity of another internet line with appropriate configuration changes and added devices can offer local traffic to the internet, at each end of such a system.
Another option for creating WAN links from one LAN to another LAN involve the building of tunnels such as IPSec or other protocol tunnels between two routers, firewalls, or equivalent edge devices. These are usually encrypted and can offer compression and other logic to try to improve connectivity. There is little to no control over the routes between the two points as they rely on the policy of various middle players on the internet who carry their traffic over their network(s) and peer to other carriers and/or network operators. Firewalls and routers, switches and other devices from a number of equipment vendors usually have tunneling options built into their firmware.
While last mile connectivity has vastly improved in recent years there are still problems with long distance connectivity and throughput due to issues related to distance, protocol limitations, peering, interference, and other problems and threats. As such, there exists a need for secure network optimization services running over the top of standard internet connections.